


luckiest

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves Jensen. He loves Vicki. And god help him, he loves Danneel. There’s a lot of love and a lot of caring in their relationship and Misha counts his blessings every day that he has three people who love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	luckiest

Let it be known that this fact cannot be overstated or oversold: Misha has the best wife in the history of the universe.

He knows that at his very core and he’s reminded of it everyday when he wakes up next to his high school sweetheart. The fact that a woman as amazing as Vicki, who’s so smart and so funny and so beautiful, could ever put up with him for this long blows his mind.

But there are a handful of times when it really hits him just how amazing his wife is… like right now. 

Danneel’s got his hands tied to the headboard and she’s riding him hard, her head thrown back and her eyes closed as she braces herself on his legs. Jensen’s across the room eating out Vicki and christ, if he was a lesser man, Misha would’ve come twice already.  _Twice_.

Don’t get him wrong - this arrangement they have? Getting to be with Jensen whenever he wants and however he wants, after so long imagining it? It’s fucking awesome. But this? Yeah, this might be better.

He loves Jensen. He loves Vicki. And god help him, he loves Danneel. There’s a  _lot_  of love and a lot of caring in their relationship and Misha counts his blessings every day that he has three people who love him. Things haven’t always been easy for the four of them but it’s in the smaller moments when he knows that all of the shit they’ve been through was totally worth it.

He loves the way that Vicki’s face looks right now and he loves how eager Jensen is. He loves that he can see their hands twined together on either side of his wife’s head, loves that when they fuck it’s tender. For Jensen and Vicki, it’s like every time is their first time together and it makes Misha’s heart swell with an enormous amount of affection for both of them.

Danneel snaps her hips down to get his attention back and laughs breathlessly before it trails off into a moan, “Still with me, Mish…?” 

"Where else would I rather be?" He grunts out and curses all the gods because he wants to touch Danneel so bad right now that it  _hurts_. With her head thrown back, her hair all messed up from their earlier activities, her cheeks and chest flushed and her lips spit slick and swollen.

She’s always gorgeous, that’s a given, but Misha’s pretty sure on his list of the most gorgeous things in the universe, Danneel having sex is in the top five.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts as Danneel leans down, pressing them chest-to-chest and murmuring with a small grin, “Stop thinking so much…” Her hand comes up to rest on his cheek and Misha nuzzles into it absently as he mumbles, “Thinkin’ about you…” 

Their movements slow down and somehow they find themselves with their foreheads pressed together, making love instead of fucking. He says something quietly to her, his voice sex rough and hoarse and it makes her laugh, calls him a sap. Says he’s worse than Jensen. Misha promises that it’s only because he cares and Danneel  _blushes_. 

Its always like this with them - it’s so  _easy_ ; easy in the way that it was for him when he first met Vicki. Lately Misha’s been wondering if it’s possible to have three soul mates in one lifetime. He hasn’t decided yet.

They work their way towards the edge slower now but this time they’re more in sync and Misha can practically pinpoint the moment Danneel falls over the edge and gives in. 

"Love…" Misha mumbles into her neck and keeps moving his hips up into hers even though he feels like he’s going to die if he doesn’t come soon, "Y… shit, you…" She whimpers and her hips still and the sensation of her muscles contracting around him overwhelms Misha. He comes a second later with her name on his lips.

Danneel rolls off of him and they both catch their breath for a couple minutes. They listen to the sounds of Jensen getting Vicki off and sigh contently.

She breaks first and sits up to carefully untie his hands. Misha smiles up at her and kisses in between her breasts when his hands are free, “Thanks…” Danneel huffs a laugh and lays her head down on his chest, “Don’t mention it, Mish.” 

They fall asleep like that at some point, with his hand running through her hair, and Jensen and Vicki join them eventually. This is the best part of the whole thing, Misha’s sure of it. Knowing that the three people he loves most in the world are safe, happy, well-loved and here with him. And it’s all because Vicki wrote a book that Danneel happened to read.

Let it be known that this fact cannot be overstated or oversold: Misha is the luckiest man  _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> [read it on tumblr](http://deansgoodsoul.tumblr.com/post/73591388964/let-it-be-known-that-this-fact-cannot-be)


End file.
